Harry Strikes Back Series
by DraconisPotter
Summary: I decided it's time Harry be the demanding on in HP/DM relationships, so I made him preggers!
1. Chapter 1

J.K. owns HarryPotter series and all charaters included in the series.

Harry Strikes Back Series_Chapter 1

Draconis

"Get out!"

"But Babe…"

"Don't ' but Babe' me!"

"I was just saying…"

"I said 'Out!' DRACO"

Draco barely ducked in time to miss the glass flower vase Harry sent his way. He didn't stay long enough to see what Harry would throw next. He apparated to the door of a cozy looking cabin home, ringing the bell incessantly.

"Who the he- Draco?" The frizzy haired witch stopped her rant when she saw who it was ringing the door like a maniac at such at such an ungodly hour at night.

"Harry kicked me out, Hermione." Draco sigh, resigned to his fate. "I need to stay the night."

Hermione's confused expression quickly melted into one of amusement. "Again?" She laughed as she stepped to the side to allow Draco entrance.

"So glad you can find amusement from my pregnant husband kicking me out of home, Granger." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm as he headed to the fire-lit living room.

"Weasley." Hermione corrected as she headed for the kitchen." "Whatever, speaking of Weasels, where is your husband?"

Hermione emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea and little cakes in tow. "He's upstairs with the twins, you woke them up just as put them to sleep."

There was silence for a few seconds until Draco, head bowed, whispered an "I'm sorry."  
Hermione, bent over to pour Draco some tea, stilled, "Draco Malfoy apologizing? This must have been a really big one." When he continued to stay quiet Hermione frown in concern. She walked around the table and sat next to Draco, grabbing one of his hands and patted it soothingly. "What happened?"

"It not the fight… I'm losing him Hermione." He answered, whispering the last part so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"That's ridiculous. Harry loves you, you know that. Don't you?"

"But all we do is fight lately. He won't even let me get near him."

"It's just hormones. Trust me, I known."

"Really."

"Definitely, while I was pregnant with the twins there wasn't a night that I didn't want to kill him- that is when I wasn't trying to him into bed."

Draco chuckled, "Yeah, Harry has those moments too."

Now that Hermione could see that Draco's mood lightened she felt her urge to pry return. "So what did you do to rouse Harry's anger this time?"

Draco's cheeks pinked with embarrassment. "I told him he looked sexy in his new jeans and he took it as me calling him fat. I don't even where that came from."

Ron Weasley's laugh rang out from behind Draco, startling him enough to make him spill some of his onto his lap. Draco's scowl would have had more of an effect if he wasn't blushing.

"Shut-up Weasel, just because I've tolerated your existence for this long doesn't mean that I won't hex you now, you pillock!" Draco hissed. When Ron continued to laugh, in spite of his threat, Draco deflated. "Shut-up Ron, this one wasn't even my fault." Draco pouted.

"You knocked him up, Dray. Besides, I remember you and Harry having a good laugh when Hermione was preggers." Ron gasped between bouts of laughter.

"Actually, Draco I think I know why Harry's angry, and I can't say that I blame him."

"What?" Draco's and Ron's head swiveled to face Hermione.

"These new jeans that Harry was wearing, were they maternity?" Hermione asked, a her smug "I-Solved The-Puzzle" grin on her face.

Draco slapped his hand over his face. "Fuck."

Yeah, I know it's short but this is my first parody and I'm feelin' lazy  
Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in the series.

2nd Disclaimer: I have never been to Oahu before so most of the details in this story are from research; I apologize if I get anything wrong.

Harry Strikes Back Series_ Chapter 2

Draconis

Harry was pulled into consciousness by feather light kisses trailing down his neck.

"Um…Draco..." Harry shifted his head to allow those delicious lips more access.

"Wake up, Baby. I have something to show you." Draco's voice breathed into his ear. Harry's cock stirred awake. But just as he was snuggling into his husband's warmth, Draco pulled away. He let out an irritated huff and opened his eyes, ready to reprimand Draco. He didn't get the chance, however, because in the next second Draco's lips on his in a hot smoldering kiss. Draco's hands encircled his waist, pulling him up and closer to the edge of their king sized bed until he could plant his toes on the plush, white carpet. At this point Draco pulled away, leaving Harry dizzy with arousal. He barely registered Draco getting on his knees, reaching his right hand into his pocket. It wasn't until he felt a piece of paper being pressed into his hand that he came down from his temporary high. Paper? Not parchment? It must be something important if Draco was dealing with anything muggle, Harry thought with a wry smile. His amused expression changed to one of confusion when he looked down at the paper in his hand.

"Draco…" Harry hesitated. "Is this a… plane ticket?"

"Yes, it is," Draco beamed, looking proud of himself.

"But you hate planes, our honeymoon proved that," Harry snickered.

"Yes, well… that's completely irrelevant!" Draco stammered, blushing furiously. (Author note: a story for a different time)

"So, why do you have a plane ticket to…" Harry grabbed his glasses from the night stand to get a closer look. His eyebrows shot up when he recognized the destination. "Oahu, our honeymoon site?"

Draco's smile grew wider but his expression suddenly sobered. "Harry, it has come to my attention, by a certain know-it-all, that I have been neglecting you. You deserve better than that. You deserve someone who pampers you, who indulges you, and gratifies you. I want to be that person, Harry." Harry stayed in shocked silence through Draco's speech, too choked up to trust his own voice. Draco took hold of Harry's hands in his own and lifted them to his lips, kissing them softly. He pulled them both up until they were standing, Draco's gaze never leaving Harry's. "For the next two weeks it's just going to be you, me, and the baby. I'll get you whatever you want, whenever you want it. All you'll have to do is sit back and be catered to." Harry didn't respond, he couldn't, so buried his head into Draco's shoulder. Draco heard a mumbled "Thank you" before Harry pulled away and ran out the room.

"Where are you going?" Draco called after him.

"I have a certain 'know-it-all' to thank." Harry replied, laughing as he ran to the fireplace.

* * *

Apparently sitting back and being catered to was harder for Harry than Draco realized (although when Draco thought about it he really shouldn't have been surprised, especially with Harry's hero complex and all). Immediately after an over-enthusiastic (in Draco's opinion) firecall to Hermione, Harry started packing, completely disregarding Draco's pleas to handle it himself and for Harry to rest.

"You always forget to pack something," Harry explained to his fretful husband.

"But I'm supposed to be pampering you!" Draco exclaimed.

"And you will, when we get there."

"What are you doing now?" Draco was almost afraid to ask what Harry was doing looking through the kitchen cabinet, pulling out various rations.

"Provisions. I need something to sustain me on the plane. Even if most foods didn't have me hurling these days, I still couldn't stomach that plane food. Neither could you, remember?" Harry joked. Draco wasn't laughing. With a look of determination he wrenched the Saltines out of Harry's firm grasp, lifting him off his feet and over his shoulder.

"Put me down! NOW, Draco!" Harry protested.

"No, you're going to relax while I finish packing." Draco deposited Harry on their bed then quickly pulled out his wand and bound Harry to the bed then pocketed Harry's wand that was on the night stand. He reached over and retrieved Harry's glasses, placing it in its usual spot, then gave his irate husband a quick peck good night. Draco knew Harry was capable of wandless magic but he wasn't worried because their appointed healer, Healer Michelle, had told Harry to hold off such strenuous activities because it could harm the fetus.

If Draco thought that battle was the end of his troubles he was sorely mistaken, as Harry proved by giving him the cold shoulder for most of the next morning. Add to that that Draco forgot the tickets and that they almost missed the plane because they had to drive back to home because Harry wasn't allowed to apparate (and Draco wasn't about to trust his pregnant husband to muggles ,even if Harry's belly was safely hidden by a glamour). By the time they had reached their destination Draco was ready for a day long nap and it didn't help that the woman at the check-in desk was taking her sweet time finding their reservation.

"Ah! Here we are, Malfoy-Potter's?"

"Yes, now if you could just give us our room key." Draco demanded through gritted teeth. He was just about to snatch the key from the woman when he heard a very familiar voice. Draco whirled around to come face to face with Blaise Zabini

"My, my Malfoy. Forgotten your manners already?" Blaise didn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice. Harry's surprised exclaim distracted Draco before he could ask Zabini what he was doing there.

"Seamus?" Sure enough Seamus Finnigan stepped up from behind Blaise. Draco's eyes were drawn to their clasped hands where they were sporting matching wedding bands.

"Hi, Harry," Seamus's greeted in his Irish accent," meet my husband Blaise Zabini."

Reviews appreciated,  
Draconis


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

2nd Disclaimer: I have never been to Oahu before so most of the details in this story are from research; I apologize if I get anything wrong. 

Harry Strikes Back Series  
Draconis

"So what are you doing here?" Harry faced Seamus, turning away from his disgruntled husband's mumbling about how this was supposed to be an _exclusive_ vacation. The sound of the wind grew louder as the "Pineapple Express"(1) speed up so Harry had to strain his ears to hear Seamus' reply.

"Well, we heard about how much fun you two had on your honeymoon, so we thought we'd try coming here also." Seamus replied.(Author's note: I've completely given up on trying to write out the Irish dialect)

"How long have you two been married? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his former dorm mate was married to a Slytherin, and Zabini ,too ! Although, when he thought about he really shouldn't be surprised because he himself seemed to have a natural affinity for Slytherins too, especially a certain blond seething next to him. Seamus blushed prettily and opened his mouth to answer but before he could Blaise huffed exasperatedly.

"Honestly Malfoy! Would you just get over it already?"

"No" Draco fumed. "This was supposed to be our spot. Just Harry and me."

"I don't see your name on it." Blaise quipped.

"We were on the train first."

"We planned this a long time ago."

Harry and Seamus both shared a look then burst out laughing at their husband's antics. Both Slytherins turned to their significant other than turned away indignantly, arms crossed, determined to ignore everyone around them. _'Whatever' _Harry thought as he rolled his eyes. '_At least I might get to enjoy the tour now.'_ As soon as he thought this ,however, the express came to a halt. _'Damn it' _he cursed. He was really looking forward to this tour as he had missed it the first time he came to Oahu because Draco and he were involved in 'other activities'. Harry was a little wobbly as he stepped off the train until Seamus gave him a helping hand. Harry smiled gratefully and thanked him.

"No problem, I heard you were expecting. How far along are you?"

"Just six months and I'm already getting this big." Harry threw his hands around his "big" bump self-consciously even though the glamour that hid it was still in effect. Harry looked to his left and noticed that Draco was no longer beside him. He turned around to see that the two Slytherins were still arguing.

"…I have not gone soft!" Draco whispered furiously.

"Then a simple competition like this should be no problem for the former 'Prince of Slytherin'," Blaise scoffed.

"Harry. Is. Pregnant. You. Idiot! I can't let him do that." Draco spat angrily.

"Can't let me do what?" Harry question. Draco instantly spun to face his husband, his anger quickly slipping off his face to be replaced by an adoring smile.

"Nothing Baby. Let's go back to the hotel so you can rest." Draco simpered. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and tried to guide him away but Harry wrenched out of his grasp and walked towards Zabini, much to Draco's disdain.

"What's the challenge?"

Blaise smirked. "I always knew you should have been a Slytherin, Potter. I was challenging

you two to a simple race… through Dole Maze(2). Potter-Malfoys against Finnegan-Zabinis."

Harry smirked back. "You're on Zabini." Harry made it a point to ignore Draco's groaning.

"So the rules are as follow: no magical guides and the first to reach the middle is the winner, correct?" Harry checked, looking to Blaise for confirmation.

"Correct." Blaise confirmed with a nod. They were at the entrance of the maze. Just as they were about to enter Harry noticed Zabini turn back to Seamus. "Are you sure you are up for this, darling? I don't mind going back to the hotel… I'm sure we could find other things to do." Harry heard Blaise whisper suggestively to his husband. Even with the sensual tone Harry could hear the worry in Blaise's voices. _'What's going on with those two, wasn't it Zabini who suggested this race?' _Harry thought to himself. He was about ask but Seamus leaned into Zabini giving him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I'll be alright." Seamus affirmed. "Besides, if Harry can handle it then so can I." With that Seamus turned from his partner and entered the maze, signifying the beginning of the race.

"You've got to talk to me sometime Draco, especially if you want to win this." For the past few minutes since the race had started Draco had been ignoring Harry and ,frankly, Harry was getting sick of it. But still all he got in reply was a humph.

"Alright! I get it you're mad but what about my feelings, huh?" Harry pleaded.

Draco spun around to face Harry. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was so rude of me to want to spend the day relaxing with my _pregnant _husband. Next time I'll be more considerate." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You don't get it at all do you?" Harry cried, his voice getting higher and shriller with each word, jabbing Draco square in the chest. Suddenly Harry's pregnancy hormones kicked in and all the resentment since the beginning of the pregnancy started to flow out. " Ever since we found out about these babies I've been in pain. Constantly! I'm always hungry, I've got these horrible mood swings and you always belittling me does not help matters. I know you're trying to be protective bu-" Harry's rant was cut off by the look on Draco's face.

"You said 'babies'." Draco whispered.

Suddenly Harry didn't feel so angry anymore. "Yeah, I did. We're having twins." Harry affirmed softly, his hands once again wrapping around his middle. He looked at the ground, no longer able to withstand the mask of pure adoration on Draco's face.

"When did you find out?" Draco croaked.

"The day before you bought the tickets Michelle came over for our regular check up. I was going to tell you but then we got into that fight." Harry explained quickly.

"Oh, Harry!" Draco exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him fiercely. "Let's forgot about this stupid race, I want to make love to you right now." Harry groaned into Draco's lips, all thoughts of the race already vanishing as Draco ground into him. Draco pulled out his wand and uttered a guide spell to give them directions on the fastest way out of the maze. Once out, they dashed back to their hotel and made it to their room in record time. As soon as he got the door open Draco scooped Harry into his arms , entwining his hands under Harry's arse while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. They made for the bed ,their mouths latched in a hungry kiss. Never breaking the kiss, Draco slowly lowered Harry onto the large duvet on the king-sized bed. Once Harry was safely on the bed he pulled back and lifted Harry's jumper off, dissolving the glamour. He ran quivering hands over Harry's belly barely believing that inside were his and Harry's babies.

"Dracooo…." Harry moaned from above. Draco snapped back to attention bringing his lips to one of Harry's rosy nipples, licking and lightly nipping it while massaging the other with his left hand. He lowered himself on top of Harry then pushed one thigh in between Harry's legs, using it to knead Harry's sac. His lips trailed down Harry's body his tongue and teeth leaving a trail of flushed skin behind. His right hand left Harry stomach, trailing lower until it wrapping it around Harry's penis, giving it a few languid tugs until Harry was reduced to begging.

"Please Draco… now. I'm so close…"

Draco's hand pumped Harry cock faster until Harry came undone in his hands, spilling into Draco's waiting hand. Before Harry could catch his breath Draco flipped their positions, putting Harry on top. He smeared Harry's cum between both of his hands and used one to lubricant his cock while using the other to massage Harry's hole. Harry was whimpering with need by the time Draco had three fingers inside of me.

"Fuck me Draco. Just please…fuck me."

"A-are you sure you're ready ?" Even though he did not want to hurt Harry, it was really straining to not just let go and give Harry what they both wanted.

"Yes! Now…" Harry groaned, fucking himself on Draco's fingers. Draco ,going as quickly, but gently, as he could, pulled his fingers out of Harry's arse and plunged his cock into his husband's tight hole. They made love almost tortuously slow, taking their time loving and be loved by the other. They came simultaneously, both screaming the others name. As they lay there, recovering from their orgasmic highs, a thought suddenly occurred to Draco.

"Did Michelle tell you the sexes?" Draco asked. Harry was pulled out of his semi-conscious state and lifted his head off his husbands chest to answer.

"She offered to tell me but I didn't want to find out without you there." Harry replied.

"How about we find out together as soon as we get back?" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, together." Harry whispered, falling asleep.

"So, you quit did you? Couldn't handle the competition, huh Malfoy?" Surprisingly Blaise's taunts seemed to have no effect on Draco. In fact , Harry noticed, Draco had been on his best behavior since they arrived at the restaurant ,much to Blaise's contempt. It was even Draco's idea to meet Seamus and Blaise for brunch.

"There is nothing you can say to me that will ruin this day for me, Zabini." Draco laughed at Blaise's attempts.

"Oh really, Malfoy?" Blaise sneered. "Well, you'll never guess who ,or rather what couple, I ran into yesterday inside that maze. In fact, I went ahead and invited them to brunch with us this morning." That got Draco's attention.

"Who-" But before Draco could ask he was interrupted by the sound of bickering.

"I said 'I don't want to.'"

"But Sev, all I'm asking is for you to hold my hand. We're on vacation for Merlin sake! You could at least do that."

"Back off wolf, or there's a lot more than handholding you'll be banned from."

Harry, Draco, Seamus, and Blaise turned around in their seats at their table to see Remus Lupin-Snape trailing after Severus Lupin-Snape sulkily. Harry looked at Draco whose expression was murderous. Harry sighed. _'So much for good behavior'. _The waiter arrived just as Draco was about to break out in angry protest.

"Is every one reading to order drinks?"

Everyone order something alcoholic (Draco's being the strongest) except Harry, of course, and, strangely, Seamus. Harry narrowed his eyes. Seamus loved alcohol, his party days in school was testament to that. So why wouldn't he… unless. Harry gasped turning all attention on him.

"You're pregnant!" He exclaimed softly, staring intently at Seamus who blushed furiously but still nodded.

"Yeah, three weeks."

Reviews appreciated,  
Draconis

1: The "Pineapple Express" is a 20 minute narrated train ride through the working pineapple plantation.

2: The world's biggest maze, Dole Plantation's giant Pineapple Garden Maze is located in Oahu.


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. owns Harry Potter series and all characters included in said series.

2nd Disclaimer: I have never been to Oahu before so most of the details in this story are from research; I apologize if I get anything wrong.

Harry Strikes Back Series

Draconis

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. People. Doing. On. My. BOAT!"

"Are you sure Harry and Seamus should be on the boat, with their condition, I mean?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of my husband, wolf."

"Watch it Zabini. Only I get to call my husband 'wolf'."

"Ahhh, you do care Sev."

"Shut-up wolf."

Draco slumped down onto the deck of the rented boat, finally resigned to the fact that he would have to spend yet another day with this band of misfits. It had been like this for the past five days, since they had come across the Lupin-Snapes. It was now the last day of their second honeymoon and he'd wanted to make it special for Harry. Harry, having pity on his distressed partner, rubbed Draco's back soothingly. Draco looked up in appreciation.

"I just wanted us both to see the dolphins at sun set, alone." Draco complained.

"And we will." Harry offered. "Besides, you know what they say, 'the more the merrier'. Right?"

Draco looked around at the bantering couples. "Not with these guys," he sighed.

"Harry!" Seamus exclaimed from the other side of the boat, curled up in Blaise's arms." There they are!" He pointed towards the family of dolphins flipping in the water.

"See baby," Harry cheered. "We still got to see them and the view is really beautiful." He motioned towards the purplish, orangey red sun setting in the distance. Draco inhaled and smiled at his Harry's efforts to cheer him up. Draco pulled his husband into his lap, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're right ,baby. This is perfect."

Harry turned in Draco's arms to face him, a mischievous glint in his eyes that always made Draco's heart race because the promises of debauchery it held.

"It'll get alot more perfect, as soon as you get me to our room, that is." Harry whispered, his voice husky. Suddenly Draco stood on the boat, making it titter a bit, bringing everyone's attention on him.

"We're going back to shore." He announced his own voice trembling slightly.

"Do you have everything?" Harry asked again. Staring anxiously at the packed suitcases stacked up by the door.

"Yes." Draco grit out.

"Are you sure?" Harry had asked that question about ten times now and it was really starting to grate on Draco's last nerve.

"What about the tickets?"

Suddenly Draco exploded.

"Of course I have the bloody tickets." Draco reached into his back pocket to retrieve them from where he was sure he had stored them. "Do you think I'm some sort of idi-"

They weren't there. As discreetly as possible Draco surveyed the room, looking for the misplaced tickets.

"Looking for something, Babe?" Obviously he wasn't discreet enough.

"Wha? N-no of course not! What could I be look-" Draco's stammering was cut short when Harry reached into his own pocket and took out the missing tickets.

"Oh I don't know… maybe these." Harry teased. Draco huffed indignantly then turned, heading towards the suitcases. Harry laughed at his husband's antics then sighed, content with everything in his life. He had the perfect husband, who tried his best to always cater to his needs (even if he was a stubborn prat) and he was having twins. What else could he ask for?

Reviews appreciated,

Draconis

A/N:I have decided to make an epilogue series instead of packing all the ideas I have for this universe in one story. In the epilogue the first chapter will be the birth of the twins. Comments, concerns?


End file.
